


Countdown

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the whole scenario defeats the purpose of being <i>discreet</i>. And while he is awed by the amount of idiocy Gotham’s most infamous mafias possess, Roy does not have time for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kill

**Author's Note:**

> roy is my favourite character _ever_. second to jason anyway but. point stands.

One of the many rooftops in Red Hood’s territory is disturbingly crowded tonight.

Roy doesn’t remember organising a party at such scale, more than twenty and possibly, fifty. He is positive that dark suits combined with equally dark fedoras and barely-hidden 22 calibres under pretentious expensive coats are not drinking-party materials, though.

Honestly, the whole scenario defeats the purpose of being _discreet_. And while he is awed by the amount of idiocy Gotham’s most infamous mafias possess, Roy does _not_ have time for this shit.

He has – he has _plans_ , tonight, okay. There are three hot dates waiting for him in _Maxim’s_ , a Thai restaurant on the corner of the harbour, and the _Winchesters_ diner respectively.

Two of them are women; nice, classy, young women with the air of innocence yet the sense of authority spiralling in waves, that Roy can’t _wait_ to defile – preferably _soon_ , least they change their minds, as clever women around their age often do – another one is a hot bloke around his age who has finished his degree in law school.

So while he _has_ had his share on men and women both, it has been a while since the last time he got laid.

Casual fucks with Kory aside, Roy is not ashamed to admit he’s not one for _relationships_. Sans the feelings, in this case, but the point stands. He gets bored _easily_. It’s one of the reasons he’s following Jason around like a good lap dog; the man has problems a mile long, he doesn’t _notice_ he has. It is amusing as it is annoying, sometimes.

As of tonight, Jason is unavailable. Dealings with runners, of sorts. Kory takes the northern and eastern part of the Red Hood territory, which leaves the south and west sides for Roy to take.

Both sides that, apparently, are the most problematic, with a touch of slightly higher criminal rates than the northern and eastern sides. Roy can really hate Kory at times, especially when she’s screwing around with him like this.

Presently, he’s standing over the rooftop where the party is held. Scowling as he pleases, activating the explosive arrows and sets them for three seconds detonation.

The gunfire starts before he reaches for the arrow.


	2. not kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Robin – or Tim Drake in Jason’s Red Robin suit – starts putting his equipments away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a crapload of bullshit. but enjoy.

“Well done, Red Robin.” Roy says, in lieu of proper greeting. “Looks like you’ve really done them good, although, I’m a little disappointed,” Roy pauses, crouches down beside the nearest body, and pokes it with the tip of his arrow. “That they are all still very much alive.”

Scattering around the cemented ground are brand new revolvers and countless untraceable bullets, wasted away by these fools of a mafia family. While Roy appreciates the beauty of a gun, how much more effective it is in battles rather than his bow and arrows, he is not fond of it.

Other than too messy, too quick and too painless if shot at the right angle – and he always, _always_ shoots at the right angle; it’s his _thing_ , why Jason wants him in the first place – it also reminds him of the people he’s fighting against.

People he kills for both pleasure, and business, because who is he kidding here – Roy’s no _saint_. Jason doesn’t want him a saint, he wants Roy as tainted and broken as Jason and Kory are. It’s the point of the whole arrangement.

Roy thinks it’s a pity, the guns. Jason would love to take them all. But Dick, as Batman, is probably on his way here already. For the clean-up, as the bats love to call it. Roy guesses it’s more Dick’s way of fucking with Jason than a cleanup, really.

The Red Robin – or Tim Drake in Jason’s Red Robin suit – starts putting his equipments away.

It’s obvious as day that he’s ignoring Roy’s presence. Roy’s fingers twitch in annoyance.

“You’re not Batman’s Robin anymore.” States Roy, loudly.

Tim doesn’t look up.

“You’re the _Red Robin_ ,” he presses. “Red Robin was _Jason’s_ first. He made it for a reason – he’s called the _Red Robin_ as he is _Red Hood_ now for a reason!”

This time, he does look up. Roy realises too late that he’s shouting without meaning to.

“What’s your point?” Tim asks. Curious. Furious.

Roy grits his teeth. “I’m saying, that some of these people are so powerful, so _rich_ they won’t even make it one step into the prison, or even the fucking _courtroom_ ,” he spits out. “What I’m saying is, some of these criminals, or let’s take the fucking Joker himself, won’t suddenly turn into a good boy and lay low just because you gave them some good punches to the gut.

“They _will_ return – smarter, sneakier, that you won’t catch them again, because there will be no next time between you and them, except for revenge. I’m saying that the Joker – brilliant, _brilliant_ Joker – killed _Jason_ because the Batman didn’t kill him, the Arkham couldn’t hold him – it never _can_ hold him – and that everyone _suffers_ because of it.

“I’m saying that you’re not Robin; you’re the _Red_ Robin. He was Jason before he is Tim Drake. There is no point of wearing the suit if you’re not going to put up with the reputation.”

Tim’s grip around the tonfa he hides under the red cape is so tight, Roy can see the veins peeking through the black gloves. “That is the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Maybe,” Roy agrees easily. “But true. The Joker keeps coming back until he finally killed Jason. These people will keep dealing heroine until every single person in this crime-ridden city has died of overdoses. Keeping them locked up isn’t going to solve anything, if they’re walking out of the prison the next day.”

“It’s not who I am.” Tim says, calm.

“Then why did you choose to wear the fucking costume to begin with!” shouts Roy, more hysterical than he means to. Tim finally looks at him.

“Because it’s not about – everything you said,” Tim replies. “It’s not about the fact that Jason wore the costume first. I want to – if everyone believes he’s not as bad as he thinks he is – as he _wants_ to be – then he will.” _Come back_ , he doesn’t say. _For real,_ but Roy hears it all the same.


End file.
